La mujer que será el Rey de los Piratas
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy es una chica que sueña con convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas, asi que, al cumplir los 17 años, se embarca en busca de nakamas y aventuras para encontrar el legendario tesoro, el One Piece. fem!Luffy, maybe harem inverso (?)
1. Chapter 0

**Hallow, finalmente me anime a escribir este proyecto, eh tenido muchas ganas y finalmente me saque tiempo para hacerlo, amo one piece, y esta historia será contada desde la perspectiva de un Luffy versión mujer, sinceramente, quizá, solo es mi propio capricho, amo mucho a la fem Luffy :3 y quería una excusa para escribir sobre ella.**

 **DISCLAIMER: tristemente ningún personaje es mío, todos y cada uno de ellos son del genial Oda-sensei que ideo toda esta maravillosa obra de arte, no gano ni un chicle por esto.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Romance Down, el amanecer de la aventura.

Prologo.

 _Riqueza, poder, fama…_

 _Hace mucho tiempo existió un gran pirata, su nombre era "Gold Roger", este hombre había conseguido cada uno de los tesoros existentes y se le considero el Rey de los Piratas…_

 _Sus últimas palabras antes de su ejecución animaron a todos los piratas del mundo a aventurarse a los mares…_

"— _¿Mis riquezas y tesoros? Si los desean se los daré… ¡Encuéntrelos!, ¡lo escondí todo en ese lugar…!"_

 _Muchos hombres se han dirigido al mar, hacia el "Grand Line", en busca de sus sueños._

 _¡El mundo ha entrado en la gran era pirata!_

Monkey D. Luffy.

Ese era el nombre de la niña que yacía en la cuna.

Monkey D. Garp miraba a la niña, la oscuridad inundaba la habitación hecha de madera, en esa habitación no había nada más que la cuna con sábanas blancas, la infanta durmiendo en ella, inocentemente ignorante de todo. En la habitación, además, había dos hombres. Padre e hijo.

— ¿Qué demonios significa esto Dragon? —exclamo el mayor, cuyo pelo ya se podía ver encanecer, era mucho más grande y ancho que el otro hombre, el cual era su hijo.

El hijo solo mantuvo silencio para desesperación de Garp, no podía creer que tuviese un hijo tan irresponsable, incluso él mismo le advirtió a Dragon que seguir jugando con aquella mujer sería peligroso, y ahora de esos estúpidos juegos había nacido una niña. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo que significaba eso? Incluso la criatura podría ser asesinada sin contemplaciones, y hasta él mismo, sin importar ser el reciente héroe de la marina por la captura de Gold Roger hace unos años, saldría ileso. Toda la familia podría ser asilenciada.

— ¿Qué pretendes con esto? —pregunto un poco más calmado.

— Solo quiero que la cuides, yo tengo cosas por hacer.

— ¡No jodas! —grito enfurecido, todavía que metía la pata y ahora le dejaba todo el trabajo a él. Pero esto era culpa de su esposa, que en paz descanse, por haber consentido cualquier capricho del mocoso.

La niña empezó a llorar estridentemente en su cuna. Garp miro sorprendido hacia la niña a unos metros de él, silenciosamente, y casi temblando se acercó a ella.

La pequeña criatura de un par de días de nacida era infinitamente tierna, Garp estaba seguro de que la mocosa podría caber en la palma de su mano.

Tenía su escaso cabello ennegrecido, como el de su padre, sus manitas, cerradas en puños, sobresalían de su mantita, moviéndose a la par que lloraba fuertemente con su boca desdentada. Su piel era tan blanca, probablemente como la piel de su madre, incuso la nariz y su carita angelical eran como el de esa mujer. Salvo por el color de ojos y pelo la niña se parecía bastante a su madre.

— Cárgala, no muerde —ánimo su hijo de forma burlona.

Pero aun así el vice-almirante de la marina se animó a tomar a su pequeña nietecita en brazos.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo hacerlo, después de todo Rogue le enseño como hacerlo. Era mucho más pequeña que Ace, el otro chico a su cargo, que debiera tener unos tres años. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas inexplicables.

— ¿Dónde está esa mujer? —pregunto el mayor, meciendo suavemente a la niña, la cual parecía volver a quedarse dormida.

La tormenta fuera arrecio, pero el hombre podía escuchar claramente lo que su hijo le contaba, cada detalle, por mínimo que fuera.

— ¿No crees que estará mejor con ella? —pregunto Garp, sabia la respuesta, pero quería ver la reacción de su hijo ante ella.

Y tal como predijo, el rostro de su hijo se distorsiono en una cara de enfado y grito un poco las implicaciones del futuro.

La niña se removió incomoda en la gran manaza de su abuelo, parecía que echaría a llorar de nuevo, pero el abuelo hacia morisquetas graciosas para calmarla, su hijo seguía hablando de sus padres.

— Detente Dragon, no serás perdonado si te atreves a hacer eso, incluso siendo lo que fuiste o siendo mi hijo, no recibirás perdón, ni esta criatura de aquí, si se descubre ella será asesinada.

— Por eso te pido que la cuides por mí.

— Tu… —gruño en respuesta— hijo estúpido y malagradecido, aun a estas alturas no piensas cambiar de opinión, solo espero que esta mocosa no haya heredado esa estúpida terquedad tuya.

— Algún día, cuando sea lo suficientemente grande, le contare todo, de todas formas…

La charla se extendió un poco más, todo secreto que podría concernir al mundo fue expuesto en esa habitación.

Un par de truenos resonaron fuertemente en la casita, la niña nuevamente despertó llorando, Garp volvió a tratar de calmarla, y con unas últimas palabras que ni los truenos o lluvia pudieron silenciar, el hijo se fue por la ventana, para desaparecer durante tiempo indefinido.

— Ya que has dejado a esta mocosa a mi cuidado espero no te moleste que ella se convierta en una gran marine, seguro será mi sucesora en un futuro, con unos genes como los suyos es imposible que no sea fuerte. Incluso las mujeres pueden ser muy fuerte, ¿verdad, pequeña Luffy? —hablaba el mayor a la niña, la cual estaba nuevamente dormida.

Salió lentamente de la casa, debía ordenar a alguien quemarla, luego podrían decir que fue culpa de un rayo, debían deshacerse de toda esperanza.

Si la niña se convertía en marine… quizá hasta podría conocer a su madre.

Garp se preguntó si eso sería correcto.

Pero de todas formas prometió cuidar a esa pequeña niña, era tan insolentemente tierna.

Monkey D. Luffy.

 **Luffy 4 años.**

Los marines ya estaban acostumbrados a ver a la pequeña enana de 4 años, nieta del vicealmirante Garp, correr de un lado para otro. La niña tenía mucha energía.

La embarcación estaba alejándose del Grand Line, se dirigía hacia South Blue, al parecer había muchos piratas tratando de tomar el control de una isla, y Garp iba hacia allá.

Como no tenía ningún otro lugar donde dejar a su nieta era la razón por la que ella siempre viajaba con ellos.

La niña tenía el cabello negro bastante largo, le llegaba casi a la espalda baja, sus ojos grandes y negros estaban adornados por largas pestañas, y usaba un vestido rojo con flores bordadas en él.

Toda una niña, tan femenina, como una princesita. Lo cual era normal, a su abuelo le gustaba consentirla y a los marines también les gustaba. La niña era tan consentida, estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer todo cuanto deseara, no había un hombre en la tripulación que pudiese resistir la dulce carita de ángel de la niña.

Aunque luego del viaje a aquella isla, todo cambiaria.

 **Luffy 6 años.**

Luffy comía casi como cavernícola su preciada carne. Era tan diferente a como fue hace dos años. Su cabello estaba corto, casi como el de un niño, vestía un short corto, también bastante masculino, y usaba una playera blanca con un ancla en ella.

Garp solo suspiraba, viendo a la niña, pero ella debía volverse fuerte, no podía permitir que un incidente como el de hace dos años volviese a pasar, afortunadamente, al parecer, Luffy no recordaba nada de él. Aunque ahora sí que era bastante masculina.

Aunque eso en realidad no le importaba mucho a Garp, debía esconder a la niña, y solo sabía de un lugar donde nadie se le ocurriría buscar, pero primero debía hacerla fuerte y que dejara su actitud mimada. Si tan solo Makino dejara de consentirla.

 **Luffy, 7 años.**

Luffy, de siete años, corría de un lugar a otro. Habían ido a la montaña, cerca del pueblo donde estaba Makino, pero ella no tenía idea de la razón de estar allí.

El lugar era completamente verde, y al final de la montaña había una especie de choza o cabaña, con ropa colgada en el tendedero. Su abuelo se acercaba a tocar la puerta.

Luffy lucia más diferente que en su niñez, su piel ya no era blanca, se había bronceado perfectamente por el sol, llevaba un sombrero de paja, que le quedaba ligeramente más grande de lo que era recomendado, pero ese era su tesoro, y también tenía una cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo.

Vestía unos shorts azul claro y una camiseta sin mangas de color azul marino. La niña, que no parecía una niña, corría de un lado al otro mientras su abuelo hablaba con una mujer bastante grande y de rizado cabello naranja.

Luffy no le prestaba nada de atención a la conversación, era más divertido correr. Hasta que su abuelo la tomo desde la playera, como si fuera alguna especie de gato, y la presento frente a la mujer y otros dos hombres, diciendo que ella viviría también en la montaña.

A Luffy eso no le hacía mucha gracia, ella odiaba a los bandidos, sobre todo recordando lo de Shanks.

— Vamos Luffy, di "hola".

La niña solo alzo la mano y dijo "Yo", tranquilamente.

— ¿Quién es este niño? — pregunto el hombre alto y delgado.

— No es un niño, es mi nieta.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— ¡¿UNO MÁS?!

— ¡¿Él es el… quiero decir, la nieta de Garp-san?!

Cuando su abuelo la soltó Luffy dejo de interesarse por la conversación, aunque había renegado y había hecho pucheros, su abuelo la dejaría viviendo con esos tontos bandidos. Aunque había escuchado que había otro niño allí, a Luffy le hacía ilusión conocerlo, siempre estuvo rodeada de adultos, así que quería conocer al niño y ser amiga de él y tener muchas aventuras.

Se preguntaba si el niño se convertiría en un pirata y estaría en su tripulación, porque claro, ella sería el rey de los piratas.

Mientras corría algo le pego en la cara, al verlo descubrió que era saliva, la niña puso cara de asco y se enfadó.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Ugh! ¡Saliva, que asco! ¡¿Quién lo hizo?!

Frente a ella, entre el bosque y sentado en un gran animal muy peludo, estaba un chico delgado y, naturalmente, más alto que ella; el muchacho tenia cabello negro, ligeramente largo, con el rostro lleno de pecas y sus ojos negros, su ceño fruncido. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas naranja y unos shorts negros, tenía los brazos cruzados y llevaba una especie de tubo largo en una de sus manos.

— ¡Hey tú! ¡Discúlpate! ¡Es asqueroso!

— Ace —escucho a su abuelo a sus espaldas.

— ¡Discúlpate! —volvió a exigir Luffy, pero el niño solo la ignoro.

— Luffy, este es Ace, es tres años mayor que tu —le dijo su abuelo, parándose a su lado, ambos frente al niño— Vas a vivir con él a partir de hoy.

Pero Luffy estaba enojada, ya no sabía si le agradaba ese muchacho o no. Un golpe en la cabeza, que dolía mucho aunque era de goma, hizo que dejara de mirar mal al chico frente a ella.

— Llévense bien —sentencio el hombre.

Y mientras los adultos discutían cosas que no le interesaban a la pequeña, esta se enfrentaba de cara a Ace. Ordenando nuevamente una disculpa, fue pasada de largo por el mayor.

Poniéndose su sombrero de paja en la cabeza, miro con determinación al niño que se dirigía al bosque.

 **Luffy 17 años.**

— ¡Que buen clima para zarpar!

La aventura estaba por comenzar.

La joven Monkey D. Luffy de 17 años salía de la isla en la que vivió durante todos estos años, con el único objetivo de convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas.

Con una enorme sonrisa y sujetando su sombrero de paja contra su cabeza, la aventura iniciaba.

* * *

 **Bueno, este fue el prólogo, al ir escribiendo solo resaltare las partes importantes, ya casi termino el capítulo uno, el cual es sobre Alvida y Coby, luego seguirá el de Zoro y así. El fic lo dividiré en temporadas, para darme tiempo, aunque considerando pa donde va el manga, aún queda mucho. Resumiré también varias cosas, sino, será un fic de más de mil capis lol.**

 **Este fic tendrá solo unos cuantos capis, creo que lo terminare hasta donde llegan al Grand Line.**

 **También, algunos personajes también tendrán el género cambiado, aunque los Mugiwara se quedan igual. Así que, quien sabe, tal vez acá allá más romance que en el manga XD, pero si eh de emparejar a alguien de la tripulación, sinceramente, me encanta el Francy x Robin y el Ussop x Nami, es que conviven tanto que me encantan de parejas, la estética no lo es todo en la vida. Me encanta como parece que Francy y Robin se llevan bien y como este trata de impresionarla, amo la ship desde Ennies Lobby. En cuanto a Ussop y Nami, la manera en que se llevan, como se sentían identificados de ser los débiles, y hasta en el abrazo del encuentro y todo lo demás, me hace amar a estos dos como pareja. Me suena muy razonable. A Zoro me gusta con Peronna *se encoje de hombros*, aunque esos son mis gustos, no tengo idea si se reflejaran en el fic o no.**

 **También eh pensado en Boa Hancock, nurufufufu, y sip, Hancock será hombre, ya sé cómo será las cosas en Amazon Lily, si es que se llega a dar, esperemos que si porque quiero escribir sobre ello. Realmente me gusta Hancock como pareja de Luffy, pero como dije, ese es mi gusto. Al final siento que terminare haciendo muchas tonterías, pero luego recuerdo que es un fic y me vale queso, será un harem para fem!Luffy.**

 **El mundo necesita más fem!Luffy, eh leído un montón de fics en inglés, pero casi no encuentro ninguno en español. Tratare de que mi otp no salga a flote.**

 **En fin eso fue todo por hoy. Lo escribí para dar inicio al fic, en cuanto a lo que se vio al inicio del fic, me gusta pensar en las teorías que hay rondando en one piece, considerando que apenas hoy termino la saga de la isla Gyojin, aún me falta mucho, sin embargo soy inmune a los spoilers B) así que si desean comentar sus propias teorías adelante. Aquí veremos mi propia teoría de la madre de Luffy tres, aprovecho porque es un fic!**

 **También, viendo a Garp y Dragon, me doy cuenta que, posiblemente, la constitución física de Luffy la saco de su madre, su rostro es bonito, pero el de Garp y Dragon son muy rudos, bastante masculinos, no digo que Luffy no sea masculino, pero a comparación… así que sigo preguntándome, quien será la madre, quizá Luffy saco los colores de su padre y la constitución física de su madre…**

 **En fin, no sé qué más decir, salvo que hoy, 5 de Mayo, es el cumple de Luffy, así que… ¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUFFY!**

 **Ahora sí, es todo.**

 **Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 1, parte 1

**Hola, lamento la demora, pero inspiración-chan no quiere trabajar conmigo.**

 **Eh decidido dividir el capi porqie estaba excesivamente largo, espero que igual este les guste.**

 **DISCLAIMER: One Piece no es de mi propiedad, tristemente, todo para el super genial Oda-sensei, yo solo uso a sus personajes para cambiarle el genero a Luffy y contar una extraña historia.**

 **Sin nada más interesante por decir…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Romance Down, el Amanecer de la Aventura

Capítulo 1  
¡Soy Luffy!  
¡La mujer que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas!  
(Parte 1)

Luffy ya lo había decidido, incluso había estado ahorrando para comprar un bote en el pueblo e irse a zarpar al mar.

Había estado planeando el día desde que Ace, su hermano mayor, había zarpado hace tres años.

Luffy ya no lucia para nada como un niño, ahora era una mujer realmente muy hermosa, como no dejaban de decir las personas del pueblo, aunque eso, por supuesto, no era de ningún interés para la chica. Lo único que estaba en su mente era zarpar, conseguir nakamas (al menos 10) y aventurarse en el Grand Line y conseguir el One Piece.

Constantemente ignoraba a los chicos del pueblo que trataban de hacerla desistir de zarpar y quedarse en el pueblo y casarse con alguno de ellos, pero Luffy era muy terca, una vez tenía algo en mente era casi imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Su cabello había crecido nuevamente, ya llegaba más allá de la espalda, tan negro como siempre, pero al ser tan despreocupada con su apariencia, no solo había crecido salvaje, sino también un tanto maltratado. Su sombrero seguía en su lugar, sobre su cabeza. Vestía una camiseta de manga corta de color rojo, y unos shorts azules que llegaban a sus rodillas y unas simples sandalias.

Se encontraba nuevamente en el bar de Makino, la mujer que cuido de ella hace muchos años y quien se la pasaba educándola cuando tenía tiempo libre. Makino era una mujer realmente hermosa, femenina, delicada, de piel blanca y largo cabello verde oscuro. Siempre usaba una pañoleta y ella era como una especie de hermana mayor para la pelinegra.

Luffy solo estaba sentada, bebiendo jugo de naranja, a pesar de que se lo pidiera, Makino nunca le servía cerveza, para disgusto de la más joven. Ella solía beber con Dadan, la mujer que cuido de ella y Ace en la cima de la montaña. Eso siempre molestaba a Makino.

La joven dueña del bar siempre opinaba que una señorita como Luffy debía actuar conforme a una joven mujer y no como un hombre. Hace tiempo, cada vez que veía a Garp siempre pedía que regresara a Luffy a ella porque Dadan la mal encaminaba, y aunque Garp se mostraba de acuerdo, Luffy ya se había unido a Ace tanto que ambos chicos escapaban de las visitas de su abuelo para que este no mandara a Luffy con Makino, hasta que finamente el hombre se rindió. Luffy era caprichosa por naturaleza, horriblemente terca y muy mimada. Una vez decidía algo había pocas cosas que la harían cambiar de opinión.

Pero Makino también era terca, así que si Luffy no iba a ella, ella iría a Luffy, incluso le hizo feliz que Ace le pidiera consejos para saludar apropiadamente, esperaba que Luffy aprendiera de él. Pero la chica era tan poco femenina como fuerte.

La chica solo tenía su sueño en mente, y pensando en él había entrenado todo este tiempo descuidando su apariencia. Así que lo mínimo que la dueña del bar podía hacer era darle todos los consejos posibles. Una mujer, sola en el mar, y rodeada de piratas no sugería nada bueno. Al menos Luffy era fuerte, pero era terriblemente ingenua, así que, ya que sabía que ni Dadan ni el resto de los bandidos lo harían, educo a la joven en otros aspectos. Makino quería mucho a Luffy, por eso debía enseñarle todo lo necesario.

Así que, volviendo a la historia, Luffy bebía jugo de naranja mientras Makino no dejaba de remarcar algunas de las lecciones. Estaba nerviosa. Harían la fiesta de cumpleaños para Luffy ese día al anochecer, ya que mañana, el día del cumpleaños número 17 de Luffy, la chica partiría al medio día sin pensarlo mucho. Mañana por la mañana compraría el bote, aunque varios aldeanos se habían ofrecido a dejarle sus botes de pesca, e iría al mar.

— No puedo esperar más Makino, ya quiero irme ahora mismo.

— No lo harás Lu-chan, ya quedamos en que haríamos tu fiesta de cumpleaños hoy al anochecer, ya que te niegas a partir un día después de tu cumpleaños.

— Eso es porque Ace partió ese mismo día que cumplió los 17 —la chica solo murmuraba por lo bajo, aun si el bar estaba solo— ni siquiera se comió el pastel que le hice —rezongo al final.

Makino solo sonrió nerviosa, todos en la aldea conocían la falta de dotes culinarios de Luffy, pero para esa vez Makino había ayudado a la joven chica, ya que estaba muy decidida a hacerle algo a Ace. Al final el chico se había ido sin siquiera saber de la existencia del pastel.

— Bueno, bueno, pero ya llevas todo, ¿verdad?, ropa limpia, cepillo de dientes, recuerda que no debes hablar con desconocidos, como aun no tienes una tripulación ni un barco trata de no meterte en problemas con la marina, ¡oh!, y definitivamente no te metas con otros piratas hasta tener más gente…

Luffy dejo de escuchar a Makino, ya deseaba tanto salir al mar, se preguntaba qué tipo de aventuras y nakamas conseguiría. Quería mínimo 10 personas, un músico (¡eso era indispensable!), un cocinero (¡eso era lo otro indispensable!), un doctor (como Makino no dejaba de decirle), y un navegante (recordaba a su otro hermano). Eso hacían cuatro personas indispensables, ya los otros seis vería sobre la marcha, quizá un espadachín que pudiese cortar cualquier cosa con su espada, o un francotirador que no fallara ni un tiro, quizá una mascota también, y debía ser una genial, debía haber chicos y chicas por supuesto. Como futura rey pirata debía tener a la mejor tripulación en la búsqueda del one piece. Así que en cuanto Ace se fue, ella misma pensó mucho en los nakamas que tendría.

Incluso pensó en los nakamas de Shanks, y el como ella quería una tripulación tan confiable como la del pelirrojo. Al pensar en él, Luffy acaricio su sombrero. Mañana al medio día estaría dando el primer paso para llegar a Shanks y devolverle su sombrero cuando fuera una gran pirata.

Pronto salió de sus pensamientos tras escuchar cómo se abría la puerta del bar de Makino. Por ella entraban un grupo numeroso de piratas, los cuales se repantigaban por todo el lugar, haciendo bulla. Makino se puso nerviosa, pero sin vacilar le susurro a Luffy que se fuera.

La chica no presto nada de atención a esa advertencia, después de ver a esos piratas volvió a su mundo imaginario donde todos la aclamaban como el rey de los piratas.

— Oye oneechan —escucho de pronto la pelinegra— una mujer tan guapa como tú no debería trabajar en un sucio lugar como este, ¿qué dices?, ¿sales al mar conmigo?

— Deje de decir esas cosas por favor —escucho que Makino respondía. Luffy volteo rápidamente a ver qué sucedía.

El tipo, alto, musculoso, y con mucho pelo por todos lados y vestido ostentosamente con joyas sostenía a Makino fuertemente de la frágil muñeca de la joven mujer.

Luffy se puso de pie y se acercó al pirata, los demás hombres de la tripulación, que hacía poco habían estado riendo y alentando al capitán, ahora solo silbaban a Luffy mientras reían.

— Oye tu —dijo Luffy valientemente, dando su mejor mirada para intimidar al hombre más grande y robusto que ella—, será mejor que sueltes a Makino-chan o lo lamentaras —amenazo, los piratas a su alrededor solo rieron con más ganas.

— Luffy no… —dijo Makino, pronto su muñeca fue liberada, el capitán se ponía de pie, Makino por instinto fue hacia atrás de Luffy y le susurro— discúlpate Luffy, ellos son muchos piratas —Makino estaba realmente nerviosa, ojala pudieran conformarse con toda la cerveza que pudieran beber.

— Jajajaja, deberías cuidar tus palabras pequeña, deberías saber que estas ante el gran pirata Yagihige —dijo orgullosamente de su nombre, haciendo alusión a su barba de chivo—, ¿sabes de cuanto es mi recompensa?, ¡es de 10 millones de beries! —alardeo, riendo estridentemente junto a su tripulación.

Makino palideció, Luffy no podría hacerse caso, sin importar que tan fuerte fuera ella.

— No me interesa —dijo fríamente la chica—, discúlpate con Makino-chan —miro al hombre a los ojos, decidida, Luffy no se dejaba intimidar por nadie.

El capitán saco su espada y apunto con ella a la pelinegra.

— Escucha niña, no estoy interesado en mocosas, soy un temido pirata, debes ser tu quien se disculpe conmigo. ¡Ya sé! Si te disculpas y juras serme leal te dejare unirte a mi tripulación, puede que aun seas niña —decía, mientras veía a Luffy de arriba abajo—, pero algún día serás una bella mujer, creo que vale la pena tenerte en la tripulación, ¡¿ciertos cabrones?! —pregunto a su tripulación, que se unieron en un unísono "SI"

— No tengo interés en estar en tu tripulación, porque algún día seré el rey de los piratas —dijo decidida.

La tripulación pirata solo rio fuertemente.

…

En otro lado del pueblo el alcalde miraba como en el pueblo hacían una fiesta para despedir a Luffy, cielos, si alguien de la Marina se enteraba de que estaban despidiendo a una futura pirata podrían tener muchos problemas. La pequeña isla había criado a dos piratas que podrían ocasionar problemas en el futuro, esos dos piratas eran hermanos también.

El anciano miraba el periódico, en una sección salía Ace, con el fuego rodeando su cuerpo, dándole a entender que se había convertido en un usuario de las frutas del diablo. La recompensa del muchacho había vuelto a subir, a más de 300 millones de beries.

Suspiro con pesar, pero luego sonrió, esos dos chicos sin duda llegarían lejos, esperaba que nadie nunca se enterará, pero todos en la villa apoyaban a esos dos, especialmente a la menor de los dos, quien zarparía mañana al medio día.

— ¡Alcalde! —escucho a lo lejos la voz de Makino, ¿sería ya hora de hacer la fiesta?, aun no anochecía, ni siquiera atardecía aun.

— ¿Qué sucede Makino? —pregunto a la joven mujer, que lucía cansada por tanto correr.

— Es Luffy, ¡Luffy esta…!

¿En qué se había metido esa chica ahora?

…

Los dos adultos corrían hacía el bar, acompañados de algunos hombres del pueblo, Makino les había explicado la situación, Luffy había desafiado a unos piratas. ¡Esa niña no aprendía nunca!

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del bar, antes de atravesarlas, estas se abrieron y por ellas salió disparada un hombre robusto, Makino lo identifico como el capitán.

Sangraba por la cabeza y estaba totalmente inconsciente.

Cuando se asomaron por la puerta, aún abierta, del bar, solo vieron a la chica, sacándose polvo de su ropa.

— ¡Ah!, ¡allí estas Makino-chan! —les sonrió—¸lamento lo de tu bar, pero, ¿me darías más jugo?, ¡oh!, ¡y algo de carne por fa!

La tripulación estaba inconsciente en el piso, todos derrotados por Luffy, quien no tenía ni un rasguño. Algunas mesas estaban tiradas, y un par de sillas rotas, fuera de eso el mobiliario estaba bien. La chica tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, riendo como siempre, tan despreocupada.

El alcalde se preguntó si Luffy haría tantos destrozos como Ace una vez saliera al mar.

Que dios los ampare.

…

La fiesta que siguió fue bastante divertida, Luffy bebió y comió todo cuanto quiso, al terminar la velada todos le desearon a la chica un feliz cumpleaños (era más de media noche) y le desearon suerte mañana.

Luego de eso Luffy emprendió su camino a la montaña, donde los bandidos le desearon feliz cumpleaños, pero ninguno hablo sobre la hora en la que Luffy también acompañaría a Ace en el mar.

…

Luffy salió de la montaña, riendo entre dientes, las voces llorosas de Dadan y los otros la acompañaban.

Vestía exactamente igual que ayer, y llevaba un poco de equipaje, no podía esperar más.

Una vez en el pueblo compro un pequeño bote, ignorando a los aldeanos que le sugerían usar algún bote de ellos, Luffy se negó, luego fue al bar de Makino, pues la mujer tenía un regalo para ella.

— Ya llegue Makino-chan —anuncio alegremente, abriendo la puerta de par en par, el bar estaba solo.

— Luffy-chan, ya que hoy zarpas eh comprado esto para ti, para que tu nuevo viaje empiece con ropas nuevas —la mujer, que había estado detrás de la barra, le extendió a Luffy un largo paquete rectangular.

Luffy pestañeo un poco, pero se acercó a ver el regalo, lo abrió apuradamente, sacando de él ropas nuevas, y parecían más cómodas que la ropa que traía.

— ¡Muchas gracias Makino-chan! —la mujer agradeció, alguna lágrimas parecían querer escaparse de sus ojos, pero Makino solo sonrió—, hay algo que me gustaría pedirte.

…

El alcalde miraba a la chica, la cual ya estaba sobre el pequeño bote, esperaba que nada le pasará con una embarcación tan pequeña. Llevaba un barril con agua y una cajita con alimentos, para ayudarla en su viaje, ojalá Luffy racionara y no se lo acabara todo de una vez.

El viento soplaba fuertemente, su cabello estaba tan negro como siempre, pero esta vez corto, como cuando había sido una niña, pero se le veía bien, Luffy definitivamente no pasaría como niño por ningún lado.

Llevaba una blusa roja sin mangas, un poco larga, a medio muslo, los botones abiertos, solo cubriendo sus senos, los cuales, de todas formas, ya llevaban un bra negro. Usaba un short muy corto con adornos que parecían de algodón, y sus sandalias. El sombrero de paja bien puesto en su cabeza.

— ¡Que buen clima para zarpar! —dijo alegremente, el viento ondeando su ropa y algo de su corto cabello.

La chica entonces comenzó a moverse por el mar, los aldeanos se despedían agitando los brazos y deseándole buena suerte.

Sin embargo, la calma duro poco.

Uno de esos monstruos marinos que rodeaban la isla salió al encuentro de la joven de 17 años exactos.

Luffy miro al enorme monstruo, sonrió, recordando que fue ese monstruo quien le arrancó el brazo a Shanks, esta vez ya no le daba ningún miedo.

— ¡Muévete! —grito, su brazo se estiro mucho y luego choco contra el animal, dejándolo inconsciente, ante la mirada sorprendida del pueblo—, shishishi —rio despreocupadamente.

Ese era el primer paso a su aventura.

— Ace, Shanks, espérenme, dentro de nada los alcanzare —su mano se cerró en un puño, en un juramento silencioso.

— El primero en partir fue Sabo —se dijo—¸luego fue Ace, y ahora yo —sonrió—, ¡Espérame One Piece!, porque yo… ¡Yo seré la mujer que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas!

* * *

 **Bueno, al inicio pensé en incluir la parte de Coby, pero quedaría innecesariamente largo, no se preocupen, ya llevo casi todo el capitulo de Coby escrito, aunque no estoy segura si hacerlo apegado al anime o no. Bueno, ese capitulo ya lo había escrito antes que todo, fue en realidad el primer capitulo que escribi, y son muchas hojas, veamos que puedo hacer con ello.**

 **Como decía, serpia innecesariamente largo, además quería escribir un poco de Luffy antes de zarpar.**

 **Veamos, de acuerdo al orden del anime, luego del capitulo de Luffy contra Alvida seguiría cuando van por Zoro y luego cuando derrotan a Morgan (asi se llamaba ese tipo, ¿no?) y se acaba la saga de Romance Down, sin embargo no sé si terminar el fic, creo que la primera parte del fic terminará cuando entren al Grand Line, pero no nos adelantemos, todo ira a su paso.**

 **Lamento un poco la tardanza, no puedo usar mucho la lap, solo cuando descanso, y mi inspiración no siempre esta a la orden dial día. Pero al fin empezare la saga de Dressrosa, no se, me siento emocionada y al mismo tiempo no deseo verla, cuando llegue al ultimo capitulo de transmicion (actualmente el 741), tendre que sufrir semana a semana, asi que correré al anime y sufriré semana a semana. Al menos aun queda mucho one piece, como para otros 7 años.**

 **También eh pensado sacar un pequeño fic de los días de Ace y Luffy(ko) juntos, pero me da la sensación de que será un AcexfemLuffy, me esta gustando esta pareja B)**

 **Tal vez me anime y lo haga.**

 **Bueno, no los aburro más.**

 **Hora de responder los comentarios:**

 **Kana Lee:** _ **Hola! Gracias por tu review. Lamentablemente hay pocas cosas de fem Luffy en español, lo único que eh podido leer a estado todo en inglés, y peor aún, algunas historias muy buenas ni siquiera están terminadas. Pensé también en cambiarle el nombre, pero me gusta mucho Luffy. Eh leído algunos fics donde le dejan ese nombre, asi que lo dejo igual, alguna razón tendrá Oda para llamarlo Luffy. Pensé en Luka, Luffyko o Lucy, pero ninguno me gusto lo suficiente  
Lo de la platica será algo importante, pero no será algo de lo que veremos pronto. Es sobre una teoría que hice para el fic, sinceramente seguro no tendrá nada que ver con lo que planea Oda, pero eso es lo bello de los fics, el crear muchas cosas diferentes.**_

 _ **Las parejas "crack" tienen más sentido que las "oficiales" por los fans, o al menos eso creo. Franky x Robin es un amor de pareja, no sé, son tan lindos juntos, y Zoro a convivido más con Peronna que con todas las demás chicas juntas (a lo mucho los mugiwaras estuvieron juntos un año antes de lo del archipiélago, por otro lado, con Perona a estado dos años 7u7r). Me gusta la amiga de Ussop (era Kana, cierto?), pero no sé, mientras veo el anime me late más el UssoNami, son muy unidos! Sinceramente no veo a Nami con Luffy, pero sobre gutos no hay nada escrito! Ya termine al fin Punk Hazard y empezare Dressrosa, estoy nerviosa!, Monet me cae mal, no se, fue odio a primera vista (¿?), pero si a ti te gusta esa pareja muy bien por ti! Aunque no se como interacturaran (¿?) en ese arco, si es que llego alla. Probablemente Law se una al inverseHaren de Luffy 7u7r XDDD**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero pases también un buen dia (o tarde onoche, depende).**_

 _ **Ciao!**_

 **:** _ **Gracias por el review! Que bueno que te parezca genial! Como one piece no tiene mira de acabar eso quiere decir que estare activa en el fandom por mucho tiempo, seguro lo terminare, aunque sea en partes.**_

 _ **Ciao!**_

 **:** _ **Gracias por el review y amarlo, espero también te guste este capi.**_

 **Esos son todos, muchas gracias por leer y dar follows y favs! Gracias de verdad!**

 **Ahora si, ciao ciao!**


	3. Chapter 1, parte 2

**Hello minna, gracias por apoyar esta historia, aquí la parte dos del primer capi :3**

 **Finalmente aparece Coby! Y Luffy lucha con su fruta gomu gomu!  
**

 **Finalmente el titulo del capi lo escribi en japones porqie me dieron ganas de hacerlo, suena cool, verdad?**

 **Espero les guste el fic, no sé qué más decir salvo…**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de One Piece aún siguen siendo de Oda-sensei, no recibo nada más que los comentarios que quisieran dejarle a esta humilde autora.**

 **Ahora si…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

¡Atashi wa Luffy!  
¡Kaizoku Ou ni Naru Onna da! (parte dos)

…

Coby miraba el barril, preguntándose si adentro abría alcohol o algo así, debía ser algo costoso, ya que el barril era muy pesado.

El joven muchacho de 15 años supero con cansancio, podía escuchar el ruido de la superficie hasta donde estaba, la bodega.

Coby era bajito para su edad, su cabello era rosa, mismo color que le había traído burla en el pueblo donde vivió hasta hace tres años. Sus ojos eran negros, ocultos por unas enormes gafas. Vestía una camiseta blanca, muy grande para su pequeño cuerpo, y unos pantalones pescadores azul oscuro.

El muchacho estaba en la bodega para robar cualquier objeto valioso que encontrase, incluidas las provisiones. Coby era un pirata, más de fuerzas que de ganas.

El muchacho nunca había deseado ser piratas, eran oscos, mirados, unos rufianes desarmados sin honor, basura de la sociedad, asesinos y ladrones. Lo peor de lo peor. Siempre detesto a los piratas, ellos siempre saqueaban a su pueblo de origen y ponían a los aldeanos furiosos. Eran aterradores.

Lo que el joven deseaba más que nada en el mundo era convertirse en un marine y lucha contra los malvados piratas para traerles paz a todos en el mundo.

Un sueño imposible, porque Coby no solo era débil, también era un cobarde.

Esa misma cobardía es lo que le ataba al barco pirata con la capitana más despreciable del East Blue, Alvida "Mazo de Hierro".

Todo había pasado hace tres años. Coby estaba huyendo de los otros niños del pueblo, mucho más grandes y fuertes que él, los cuales querían darle una paliza. Así que el muchacho huyo rápidamente hasta llegar a la costa. En la cosa había un pequeño peñasco cerca del mar, allí Coby se ocultaba hasta que estaba seguro que los niños se aburrían de buscarlo, entonces salía. Podía fácilmente pasar incluso la noche oculto, como Coby era un huérfano a nadie le interesaría si desapareciera de repente, nadie se preocuparía.

Mientras permanecía oculto escucho un barco anclar en la playa, era un barco pirata. El muchacho guardo silencio, más por miedo que por decisión propia, y por tanto, cuando los piratas acampaban, justo cerca del peñasco, Coby les oyó urdir un plan contra el pueblo.

El grito que dio, por la sorpresa, delato su posición.

Los malvados piratas no tardaron en dar con su ubicación, cuando Coby se disponía a huir fue fácilmente atrapado y apaleado.

Estaba seguro que moriría, así que cuando la capitana apareció, una mujer realmente fea, muy baja y gorda con enormes pies, Coby le suplico por su vida, alabando la belleza que claramente no poseía y hablándole sobre sus conocimientos en navegación.

La mujer no parecía muy convencida, sin embargo algunos piratas le dijeron que les hacía falta un grumete para encargarse de todos los trabajos desagradables, hacer todas las tareas de limpieza, desde las cocinas, la cubierta, las habitaciones y el baño hasta la ropa y las comidas. Que podían usar al niño para buscar informaciones en los pueblos que visitaran.

La capitana perdono la vida de Coby y lo subió al barco. Incluso desde allí Coby oyó los gritos del pueblo, y aunque nunca se había llevado bien con nadie, lloro las probables pérdidas humanas. Como se encontraba en un lugar que parecía prisión ni siquiera podía ver su pueblo natal. Solo sentía el barco moverse por el mar.

Desde entonces sufrió la vida de un pirata, recibía palizas más dolorosas que las dadas por los demás niños del pueblo, le obligaban a robar y estafar. Lo único bueno es que aún no lo habían obligado a matar.

Y si Coby hubiese sido más valiente había escapado hace tiempo. Pero temía tanto a su capitana que no podía hacer nada más que alabarla y tenerla contenta para seguir viviendo. Se daba asco.

Justo esa mañana se enteraron de que el rey de la isla donde estaban escondidos celebraría el cumpleaños 18 de su hijo en alta mar, en un costoso yate, con miles de marines enviados por el Gobierno Mundial. Cuando alguien de la nobleza o realeza cumplía los 18 se convertían oficialmente en adultos y era celebrado por todo lo alto.

Tomando en cuenta la cantidad de personas con dinero que habría la capitana ordeno saquear el barco.

Por alguna razón no había ningún marine fuerte, todos eran débiles, y fácilmente eran asesinados o noqueados por los piratas de la gran señorita Alvida. Coby creía que eso se debía a que la isla de aquel rey era muy pobre, por eso el gobierno no se había molestado en enviar soldados de verdad.

Como Coby detestaba robar y matar, usualmente se escondía y tomaba lo que podía para que no lo apalearan y dejaran sin alimento. Entre más grande fuera lo que llevara menos oportunidades de paliza y más comida obtenía. Era solo supervivencia. Además no quería ser visto por nadie importante, si algún día lograba escapar (cosa que dudaba) aun así quería ser un marine. Ser un fuerte marine que atrapará a Alvida y su banda y les diera su merecido. Esa era su ambición de momento.

Si tan solo tuviera valor.

Escuchaba con el ruido sobre él se calmaba, si no se daba prisa en volver con el botín entonces en lugar de cena recibiría una paliza.

Sopeso el que llevar, comida ya había de sobra, apenas ayer habían saqueado un puerto, pero seguramente querrían hacer fiesta luego del gran motín de hoy, así que llevaría el barril, con la esperanza de que hubiese allí un delicioso licor que pusiera a todos contentos, quien sabe y a lo mejor se emborrachaban tanto que aprovechaba para escapar.

Trato de cargarlo, pero, tal como esperaba, el pesado barril no podía ser levantado, así que decidió rodarlo. Había avanzado un tramo muy pequeño, justamente llegaba a un corredor cuando…

— Con que aquí estabas pequeño cobarde, ¿estabas aquí escondido perdiendo el tiempo?

Quien le preguntaba era uno de los hombres más robusto y altos de la tripulación de Alvida, el cual abrió una puerta, justo enfrente de él, lo flanqueaban otros dos hombres igual de peligrosos.

— P-por supuesto que no —tartamudeo, sus ojos llenándose de temor y con una sonrisa tosca, casi una mueca—, so-solo pensaba llevar e-este barril de vino y-y…

— Nosotros te ayudaremos a llevarlo —dijeron, soltando sonrisitas maliciosas.

Coby sabía que si ellos llevaban el barril, él se quedaría sin nada que ofrecerle a la señorita Alvida, y esta enfurecería con él, no quería enfrentar su ira y su gran mazo de nuevo, tenía suficiente con ayer, gracia.

— N-no e-es… —trataba de negarse, pero ya los hombres le quitaban el objeto de entre sus manos, de manera figurada.

— Tengo sed —dijo uno de los tres, ya haciéndose agua la boca.

— ¡N-no por favor!, ¡si la señorita Alvida n-nos descubre nos asesinará! —advirtió, esperando que el miedo hiciese a esos hombres desistir de beber el líquido.

— Pero sí no dices nada, nada pasara, ¿verdad? —dijo el más bajo, con una espada apuntándole. Coby, resignado, solo pudo asentir, desando que la paliza de esa noche no fuera tan fuerte.

El hombre robusto puso el barril de pie con ambas manos, quejándose de lo inusualmente pesado que estaba, los otros dos estaban convencidos de que era un buen vino, después de todo, el barco que habían asaltado era de alta clase.

Los otros dos ya estaban impacientes por probar, lo que según ellos, sería un vino de alta calidad, Coby, frente a ellos, evitaba mirarlos con aprensión. El hombre más robusto se preparaba a abrir el barril de un golpe.

"Que brutos", pensó con pesar Coby.

Pero algo paso.

Cuando el puño estaba por tocar el barril, este pareció explotar desde adentro y de él surgió una persona.

Frente a los ojos bien abiertos de Coby salió una mujer joven, un par de años mayor a él quizá, sorprendentemente hermosa.

Mientras ella gritaba de alegría Coby la observo, aún sorprendido.

Su cabello era corto, casi un corte de hombre, y de color negro, su piel era ligeramente tostada, llevaba un sobrero de paja con un lazo rojo en él en la cabeza, sus ojos eran grandes y de largas pestañas de color azabache, bajo el ojo izquierdo llevaba una cicatriz que parecía fue una profunda herida.

Vestía una blusa un poco larga y sin mangas color roja, solo estaban desabotonados dos botones de arriba, mostrando algo de su sobresaliente pecho, bastante grande, el resto dejaban ver buena parte de su piel, en la parte inferior llevaba unos shorts bastante cortos, apenas y cubrían lo suficiente y dejaban bastante a la imaginación.

Pero lo sorprendente no era solo lo hermosa que era, sino que sus brazos, con las manos hechas puños, habían atinado a darle en la quijada al hombre robusto, el cual cayó noqueado en un segundo.

— ¡Dormí muy bien! —dijo alegremente, su sonrisa era muy grande.

Los tres hombres miraban a la joven con las bocas y ojos bien abiertos. Sin embargo los piratas reaccionaron rápido, sacando sus armas y dirigiéndolas a la joven chica.

— Tu maldita, ¿cómo te atreviste…? —dijo el hombre alto y rubio.

La chica, que al parecer no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo los miraba con curiosidad.

"¡Tonta!" pensó el chico pelirrosa con horror en su cara "discúlpate ahora y quizá te dejen ir en paz, pero discúlpate." Gritaba en su fuero interno.

— Oh —exclamo levemente, mirando hacia el gran hombre inconsciente en el suelo— no debes dormir allí, te resfriaras.

— Es tu culpa —escupió el rubio hostilmente.

— Espera te dije —le detuvo el más bajo—, cielos señorita, sí que ha causado todo un desastre con mi amigo —luego se le acerco, insinuantemente— pero te perdonaré si te unes a mí a bebes en mi barco —dijo galantemente, como si la sedujera.

— No quiero —respondió simplemente, sin detenerse a pensarlo.

Coby empezó a sudar frio "¡Qué tonta eres!" —grito nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Si él fuera un hombre de verdad defendería a la chica sin pensarlo, pero era débil, y no podía hacer nada.

El pirata se ofendió ante el tajante rechazo y apunto nuevamente a la joven— Maldita, tú no entiendes tu posición, ¿cierto?, deberías estar alagada de que alguien como yo muestre su interés por alguien como tú. ¡Nosotros somos los infames piratas de Alvida! —exclamo sonriendo, como si con eso la joven cambiaría de opinión.

Ella solo siguió mirándoles curiosa, sin inmutar su expresión a una de terror ni tirarse al piso a rogar perdón por su osadía.

Sin embargo les dio la espalda como si fueran nada y le hablo al más bajo de los hombres— me muero de hambre, ¿no tendrás algo de comida? —pregunto en un quejido bastante infantil.

En otra situación, Coby estaría súper contento de que una fémina tan agraciada le dirigiera la palabra, pero ahora estaba más preocupada por el bienestar de ella que del miedo no podía ni decir una sola silaba.

— ¡Escucha lo que te dicen maldita! —estallo el pirata detrás de ella, con el temperamento ya estallando.

— ¡Tu mocosa! —dijo el otro y ambos levantaron sus armas.

Coby abrió más la boca del terror, quería escudar a la señorita frente a él, pero estaba tan asustado que ninguno de sus músculos se movía. La chica, lentamente, miraba hacia atrás. Coby desesperadamente pensaba en que ojala la chica se hubiera disculpado.

— ¡Muere!

Coby cerró los ojos, no deseaba ver algo así, pero un par de quejidos masculinos le hicieron abrirlos de nuevo.

Los dos hombres estaban sentados en el suelo, con los rostros abiertos de la impresión y temblando levemente, las espadas estaban rotas y las puntas clavadas en algún lugar. La chica estaba parada tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese pasado, el pelirrosa volteo a varios lados, esperando ver a algún gallardo hombre que hubiese acudido a salvar a la damisela en desgracia, pero allí no había nadie.

— ¿Qué les pasa tan de repente?, eso es peligroso —reprochó tranquilamente ella.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —dijo uno de los dos, Coby no presto atención a quien.

— ¿Yo?, ¡Soy Monkey D. Luffy, un placer conocerles! —hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y sonrió dulcemente, como toda una chica.

Sin embargo, sea lo que fuera que paso, asusto a los dos hombres, que tomando a su nakama, huyeron del lugar por la puerta que recién habían abierto hace unos minutos.

— ¿Qué… qué acaba de pasar? —Coby estaba sorprendido, sus rodillas no podían más, y cayo de rodillas y después apoyo su cuerpo en sus manos, tratando de comprender que había pasado. Miro a la chica, la cual miraba extrañada el lugar por el que huyeron los tres hombres, ¿acaso ella había roto las espada?, ¿una señorita que se veía tan inofensiva?

— ¿Qué les sucede? —dijo con un puchero y cruzándose de brazos, resaltando sus senos— que groseros hacerle eso a una señorita —resoplo.

Coby volvió en sí, nuevamente espantado— ¡T-tu! ¡Tienes que huir antes de que esos vengan con sus nakamas y te maten, o peor! —advirtió, esperando la chica huyese.

La chica solo sonrió al neurótico joven— aunque me digas eso, me muero de hambre —contesto simplemente.

— ¡No deberías estar tan despreocupada!, escucha… Luffy-san —Coby hablaba rápidamente, esperando la joven entendiese antes de que esos tipos peligrosos regresarán con su capitana y le hicieran algo horrible a la guapa chica— ellos son piratas de verdad, cien por ciento genuinos, y no les importa atacar a las mujeres o a los niños, si quieren te mataran de verdad —la desesperación se escuchaba claramente en su voz, ojala ella entendiera y se fuera a la de ya.

— Algo huele rico —sonrió ella y se dispuso a caminar a una dirección que Coby sabia no era idónea para escapar.

— ¡Detente! —abrazó a la joven por detrás, al darse cuenta de la posición se sonrojo furiosamente y la soltó, la chica siguió avanzando como si nada, y Coby, aunque no pudiese pelear, aún era un hombre y era su deber rescatar a una mujer, así que la jalo de su brazo, pegándose a ella, quien ni se inmutaba por el peso extra y seguía avanzando— ¡vas en la dirección contraria!

Sin embargo cualquier intento fue en vano, la chica llego a una puerta al final del corredor, al abrirla descubrió que era el almacén de alimentos, el que Coby había dejado con dificultad, con el barril que creyó era vino, ahora la chica estaba dentro del almacén de nuevo, y Coby con ella.

— ¡Al fin! —exclamo la fémina muy contenta— ¡comida, comida, comida!, ¡hay mucha comida!

De un salto llego al desnivel de la bodega, donde, ciertamente, habían muchas cajas de madera con alimentos en ellas, ni lenta ni perezosa, la chica abrió una y empezó a comer, con muy pocos modales, casi como si fuera un varón.

"Quizá si nos escondemos aquí no nos encontrarán" —pensó preocupado el de lentes.

Camino lentamente hacia la joven, que comía muchas manzanas de la caja, sin atreverse a bajar por las escaleras.

— Me llamo Coby —se presentó, recordando los modales que aprendió de un libro de la biblioteca de su pueblo natal—, fue increíble lo que hiciste antes, ¿cómo lo lograste?

— Esto esta delicioso —contesto ella, sin prestándole real atención a lo que el más bajo le dijera— come de esto, está muy bueno —le dijo, tendiéndole una manzana.

Coby, lentamente e intentando mantener una sonrisa, se sentó detrás de ella, teniendo cuidado de no verla mucho para no incomodarla y quedar como un pervertido. Acepto la manzana, que solo estaba posada en sus manos.

— ¿Este es un barco pirata? —pregunto, por la forma en la que salió su voz Coby deducía que tenía comida aun en la boca.

— No, este barco no lo es, es un yate para celebrar el cumpleaños 18 de un príncipe —respondió, su voz aun sonaba algo temblorosa—, como es lógico, el barco está siendo atacado por un grupo de piratas cuya capitana es la señorita Alvida.

La chica, Luffy, solo seguía comiendo, Coby veía impresionado su manera de comer, él siempre había creído que las mujeres no comían mucho. Incluso Alvida evitaba grandes comidas, porque, según ella, no quería perder su figura.

La chica solo asintió, pero no se detenía de comer, Coby se preguntaba si debería ponerla al tanto de la situación. Quizá amenazarla para que huyera mientras pudiera. Aunque eso tampoco parecía buena opción. La chica era claramente muy fuerte, terminaría inconsciente y Luffy-san sería atrapada por Alvida si él no hacía nada para hacerla escapar.

— ¿Crees que habrá algún barco pequeño o algo así? —pregunto la chica, haciendo una pausa en la engullición de las manzanas.

Coby sonrió contento, si la chica buscaba un barco o algo así, quería decir que Luffy tenía el objetivo de abandonar el barco. Eso evitaría que Alvida le diera una paliza. Luffy parecía fuerte, pero era imposible que le ganara al mazo de hierro de Alvida, quién era mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de sus hombres.

— Me parece que si hay uno —respondió, un poco inseguro, no recordaba claramente haber visto alguno, pero sin duda debería de haber, como medida de precaución—, pero, ¿cómo es que Luffy-san termino en un barril? —pregunto con incertidumbre. La chica había salido de la nada de un barril, ¿cómo había llegado allí en primer lugar?, ¿habría sido atacada o algo así?

La chica, que ya había acabado con las manzanas de la enorme caja se puso en pie, buscando algo más por comer. Coby quería apresurarla, probablemente aquellos hombres ya le habían informado a la capitana que había una intrusa, pero al mismo tiempo no quería parecer mal educado. Estaba por disculparse cuando Luffy respondió.

— Mi barco fue atrapado por un remolino, así que me metí al barril, ya que no puedo nadar —respondió, descubriendo una caja con más frutas para comer.

— ¡Eso es peligroso!, ¡¿estás bien?! —Coby se alarmo de repente, mirando con detenimiento a la chica, tratando de descubrir alguna herida. ¿Cómo alguien podía hablar de algo así como si nada? El definitivamente no podría, ¡sería imposible!

— ¡Sí!, aunque me sorprende estar con vida —comento tranquilamente, sonriéndole al muchacho bajito. El cual solo podía ver con la boca bien abierta a Luffy. Esa chica era muy extraña.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila Luffy-san?! —grito con exasperación— pudiste haber muerto pero hablas de ello tan tranquila.

— Bueno, lo importante es que estoy bien, shishishi —rio ella—, por cierto, ¿eres nakama de esos piratas?

Coby solo suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. A causa del susto se había puesto de pie, pero nuevamente se sentaba, esta vez abrazando sus piernas. Puso una cara muy triste.

— No, no en realidad. A mí no me gustan los piratas.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunto Luffy, aun con su despreocupado rostro.

— La verdad… es que es algo trágico —decidió contarle a la chica, incluso si parecía un debilucho, total, cualquier persona con ojos en la cara solo podrían sentir lastima de él—, me escondía de unos chicos del pueblo, como siempre, cuando termine delatándome y ellos me encontraron, les suplique por mi vida y me uní a su tripulación en contra de mi voluntad. Eso ya fue hace unos cuantos años. Me obligan a trabajar y robar a cambio de no matarme, ha sido una vida muy difícil. —termino el relato de forma breve.

— ¡Tú eres un completo idiota! —dijo alegremente la chica, que se había sentado a su lado, con una enorme sonrisa pintada en toda la cara.

Coby oculto su rostro en las piernas, es natural para una chica burlarse de un hombre cobarde.

— ¡Debiste huir de ellos! —dijo la chica, como si eso fuera lo más lógico a hacer.

Coby pronto la miro a la cara, el solo pensamiento lo asustaba, y ese miedo lo demostraba en su tensa cara.

— ¡Imposible!, ¡imposible!, ¡imposible! —negaba Coby, se nota que Luffy no sabía nada, no había nadie que pudiese escapar de una tripulación pirata y vivir para contarlo— ¡La señorita Alvida es una mujer terrible!, ¡no quiero pensar en lo que me haría si tratase de hacer algo así! —el mero pensamiento le hacía temblar las piernas, pero eso no lo necesitaba saber la chica, que dejaba su sonrisa poco a poco.

— Así que eres un cobarde —dijo ella, para luego sonreír con burla— definitivamente odio a los hombres como tú, jajaja —rio ella.

Coby solo sentía las lágrimas en sus ojos, bueno, es obvio que una chica odie a un cobarde. Probablemente no encontraría novia nunca, ni se casaría, ni tendría hijos y una pacífica vida. Si, todo eso era verdad.

No tenía palabras para refutar las palabras de Luffy-san, solo podía llorar. Cuando se calmó un poco respondió.

— Tienes toda la razón Luffy-san, soy solo un muchacho cobarde, sí tuviera algo de agallas hace mucho me hubiera ido del barco, incluso dentro de un barril —miraba al suelo, incapaz de ver el rostro de la pelinegra—, así podría lograr hacer cuanto quisiera… —pensó en su lejano sueño de ser un Marine—. Por cierto Luffy-san —trato de cambiar el tema de conversación, su orgullo masculino, si es que tenía, quería salvar algo—, ¿qué haces viajando por los mares? —no encontraba una razón por la que una joven tan bonita viajase en un barril, o en un barco en todo casi sin saber nadar siquiera.

Luffy sonrió, se puso de pie y cruzo sus brazos bajo su pecho. Una sonrisa, un poco orgullosa con ojos soñadores, dijo con felicidad— ¡Yo seré el Rey de los Piratas!

Coby sintió que su mandíbula llegaba al suelo, y sin poder evitarlo grito un "¿Qué?"

— ¡¿R-r-r-rey d-de los p-pi-piratas?!

— Si.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— Si

— ¿Completamente?

— Completamente

— ¿Aunque seas mujer?

— ¿Eso importa? —dijo Luffy, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Entonces eres pirata?

— Sip

— ¿Tienes nakamas? —comenzaba a temblar, preguntándose si Luffy era parte de una horrible tripulación, y es que no tenía ninguna pinta de pirata.

— Aún no, pero estoy buscando una tripulación.

Tras esa perturbadora información Coby quedo petrificado, con toda la cara de terror, Luffy lo miro extrañada, tocando su hombro.

— ¿Coby?

El chico aparto su mano de un manotazo y se puso de pie.

— ¡El rey de los piratas es el hombre que lo tiene todo en el mundo! ¡Riquezas, fama y poder! ¡Significa que estas buscando el One Piece!, ¿te das cuenta de que todos los piratas van tras ese fabuloso tesoro? ¡Es imposible para una chica lograrlo! ¡Te harán trizas! ¡Es realmente imposible!

Luffy escucho en silencio al joven, que ahora solo podía decir "imposible" y negar con la cabeza. Luffy había enfrentado a muchas personas decirle que una mujer, quien no es tan fuerte como un hombre, no podría ser pirata, y mucho menos encontrar el One Piece. Pero ella demostraría lo contrario, sería el rey de los piratas.

Harta de la continua negatividad del joven le dio un buen coscorrón, el cual cayó al muchacho en seguida.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

— Porque dices tonterías —contesto, con la voz sería y sin sonrisa en su bonita cara.

— Bueno —Coby sobo un poco su cabeza, sí que había dolido el golpe—, de todas formas ya me eh acostumbrado. La señorita Alvida y sus hombres siempre me golpean cuando no hago lo que ellos quieren y como quieren.

Luffy sonrió, sujetando su preciado sombrero y mostrándoselo a Coby, quien miraba extrañado a la muchacha.

— ¿Sabes?, realmente no sé si puedo hacerlo. Pero no se trata si es imposible o no. Yo solo quiero hacer lo que deseo. Decidí que sería el Rey de los Piratas. Y si muero luchando por alcanzarlo —la sonrisa en su rostro solo la hacía ver más hermosa, pensó Coby sonrojado— está bien. Porque ese es mi sueño —tras eso puso el sombrero en su cabeza.

Coby sintió el sonrojo en su cara y su corazón latir, eso había sido un discurso realmente genial. Ojala él pudiera ser tan genial como Luffy-san.

La muchacha se alejaba por la puerta.

— Y ahora que comí debo conseguir un bote —la oyó murmurar.

— Eso suena tan genial —murmuro con voz lastimera, sin saber si Luffy ya se había ido o no, lo decía más para sí mismo—, morir luchando por conseguir lo que deseamos, me pregunto si yo podría hacer algo así, no temerle a la muerte.

— ¿El qué? —pregunto la chica curiosa, pero Coby parecía no oírla.

— Me gustaría unirme a la Marina… ¡mi sueño es atrapar a los malos! ¡No! ¡Mi sueño es convertirme en un Almirante! ¡Lo eh soñado desde niño! ¿Podré hacerlo?

— ¿Cómo podría saber eso? —dijo Luffy, nuevamente risueña.

— Pues lo lograre, definitivamente lo lograre, ya lo veras Luffy-san —Coby ahora tenía mucha determinación. Luffy solo le sonrió de vuelta, riendo levemente—. Saldré de aquí y dejare a Alvida, y algún día yo la capturare.

— Bien. Vámonos de aquí Coby.

— ¡Si!

Coby salió detrás de Luffy, pensando en que finalmente sería libre. De alguna manera confesar su sueño le daba un poco de vergüenza, pero Luffy no se había burlado de él, no como los otros niños de su pueblo natal. El pensar en que dijo eso lo hacía sonrojar.

Pronto la mano morena de Luffy tomo una de las suyas mientras le decía "démonos prisa" y echaban a correr por el pasillo.

— Eso que dijiste Coby, fue muy varonil —le dijo sonriente.

Coby sentía que la cara le estallaba por el enorme calor que sentía. La mano de Luffy era pequeña y cálida, quizá no suave, pero si se sentía bien. La apretó, sintiendo que el valor de Luffy le era transmitido.

— ¿Jugando con tu novia Coby?

Pronto el techo tembló, y la madera del techo se rompió y una gran nube de humo los cegó por unos momentos. Ambos adolescentes tosían por el polvo. Coby se quedó estático, no solo había oído la voz de Alvida, también la silueta de la mujer se distinguía de entre la nube de polvo.

— ¿Qué demonios paso tan de repente? —dijo Luffy, luego de conseguir evitar seguir tosiendo.

— Así que has decidido traicionarme, mocoso ingrato.

La nube había desaparecido.

Coby solo temblaba de miedo, sin poder hacer o decir nada.

Era la capitana, Alvida "mazo de hierro". Era una mujer no muy alta pero si muy corpulenta, lo suficientemente gorda como para ser tan ancha como alta. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos de grandes pestañas eran de un color verde oscuro, inusualmente bonitos. Su rostro estaba lleno de pecas y en sus manos, con muchos anillos, se encontraba un enorme mazo por el que era conocida entre los piratas de East Blue. Su cabello era largo y de color negro revoloteado, usaba su gorro pirata, una camiseta rosa a cuadros y un pantalón pesquero color blanco. Sobre sí misma estaba el abrigo color azul que denotaban su estatus de capitán.

Luffy se puso seria de nuevo, pero escuchaban claramente a los nakama de Alvida llegar por detrás de ella, apuntándoles con sus afiladas espadas.

Ambas mujeres se veían, analizándose a detalle, midiendo sus fuerzas con la mirada. Alvida sonrió sarcástica.

— Que linda es tu novia Coby —dijo burlona la mujer.

— Que vieja esta tu capitana Coby —repuso Luffy con una sonrisa.

Con la boca bien abierta Coby miro hacia Luffy, pensando en porque la chica había dicho algo tan tonto como aquello. Y él no era el único. Los demás piratas miraban con terror a su capitana, conservando la boca abierta de incredulidad y miedo.

Por otro lado Alvida tenía una enorme vena latiendo peligrosamente en su sien. La sonrisa se había ido, dejando paso a una cólera sin precedentes.

— Cuando me hablaron de un intruso pensé en el caza recompensas Zoro, pero solo esta una niña con mucha boca y poca inteligencia —la sonrisa había vuelto, pero esta vez en una expresión cruel.

Rápidamente alzo su imponente mazo con púas, dispuesto a atacar a Luffy, la cual, aún más rápido fue por Coby, que parecía querer fusionarse con la pared.

— Vamos —le dijo y lo abrazo, pronto el rostro rojo de Coby estaba presionando contra algo muy suave, y lo próximo que supo es que estaban volando, hasta llegar a la cubierta.

En la cubierta había más hombres de Alvida, y los que se habían quedado abajo se apresuraban en regresar y subir.

Luffy se separó de Coby, el cual estaba por morir, tantas emociones como tristeza, miedo, vergüenza y demás estaban acabando con él.

— ¡A ella! ¡Mátenla! —escucharon la orden de Alvida desde abajo.

Uno de los hombres enseguida fue tras ella, blandiendo su espada. Prefería enfrentarse a una niña que al mazo de su capitana. Sin embargo esa no sería una batalla sencilla.

Luffy esquivaba fácilmente los ataques del pirata, quien se desconcentraba un poco al ver los atributos de la menor moverse al son de sus movimientos. Una ventaja para Luffy, quien con un puño veloz dejo inconsciente al hombre.

El resto ni lento ni perezoso iban contra ella, siguiendo la misma lógica que el primer hombre en atacar. Pero Luffy era inesperadamente fuerte, esquivaba muy fácil y regresaba los golpes con puños o cabezazos, los cuales dejaban noqueados o sin armas a los contendientes. Y si incluso trataban de atacar a la vez Luffy seguía esquivando muy fácil.

Coby al principio estaba preocupado por la chica, pero esa preocupación se volvió sorpresa al verla luchar tan fácil contra un puñado de hombres. Los movimientos de Luffy eran gráciles al esquivar, como una bailarina, pensó Coby, pero atacaba rápida y oscamente, como un varón. Era una interesante combinación.

Luffy le sonreía a Coby, cuando ya había noqueado a más de la mitad, Coby le devolvió el gesto, aun asombrado.

Pero desde atrás alguien ataco, Coby iba a gritar, pero Luffy volvió a esquivar. El hombre perdió el equilibrio y se inclinó, Luffy aprovecho para patearlo fuertemente.

— Atacar por la espalda es de cobardes —dijo, pero aún tenía una sonrisa en su cara. Como si se divirtiera.

Pronto todos los piratas se pusieron de pie y fueron tras de Luffy, quien corría mientras gritaba que eso era más injusto. Bueno, eran piratas después de todo.

Pero algo extraño y aterrador paso.

Luffy, quien se había sostenido del mástil, siguió corriendo sin soltarlo, pero avanzaba en lugar de quedarse en su lugar. Su brazo se estiraba, para impresión de todos en cubierta.

— _Gomu Gomu no Rocket._

Luffy salió disparada a toda velocidad contra los piratas, los cuales se habían puesto pálidos de la impresión y el susto. Pronto la mayoría caía inconsciente ante la joven mujer.

Alvida también lo había visto, y estaba que no lo creía. ¿Cómo era posible algo así?

Coby no estaba en mejores condiciones, su boca estaba bien abierta, no tenía idea de que Luffy pudiera hacer algo así.

— ¿Luffy san… qué demonios eres tú? —pregunto, aun sorprendido.

— ¿Yo? Yo soy una persona de goma.

— ¿De goma…? es imposible…

De la impresión que tenía, Coby no se había dado cuenta que Alvida estaba parada justo detrás de él.

— Tú comiste una Akuma no Mi ¿verdad? —dijo Alvida.

Coby se dio cuenta de eso y salió corriendo hasta quedar detrás de la chica.

— Si, comí la fruta Gomu Gomu —dijo Luffy, quien estiraba muchísimo su mejilla.

— Ya veo. En realidad había escuchado el rumor, pero no creí que fuera cierto. Seguro tienes un montón de habilidades, ¿eres una caza recompensas, mocosa?

— Soy una pirata —respondió con simplicidad.

— ¡Ja!, ¿pirata?, ¿tu sola?

— De momento, aún estoy buscando a una tripulación. Al menos 10 estarán bien.

Los hombres pronto comenzaron a reír burlones junto con su capitana.

— Bueno, si eres pirata eso quiere decir que somos enemigas —empuñaba con fuerza su mazo.

— Luffy-san huyamos —le susurro Coby, asustado.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No viste su poderoso mazo?, si te da morirás. Ella es la mujer más… —pero Coby perdió la voz, recordando las inspiradoras palabras de Luffy, esas mismas que le habían dado valor para decir en voz alta su preciado sueño, también recordaba la cálida mano de Luffy— más… —Alvida le miraba con una de sus finas y delgadas cejas curveada. Invitándole a seguir—, más…—tenía que decirlo, tenía que hacerlo. La mirada de Luffy y el resto estaba sobre él— ¡Alvida es la bruja más fea de los mares! —lo dijo, finalmente lo dijo, y se arrepentía de hacerlo.

¡¿Cómo diablos se le ocurrió decir algo así?!

Alvida enrojeció de ira, y su mirada prometía una lenta y dolorosa muerte. Pero Coby no retiraría su palabra. Él era un hombre, o comenzaría a serlo. No se arrepentiría.

Luffy en seguida estaño en carcajadas, provocando que la ira de la mujer mayor aumentara.

— ¡Así se habla Coby! —felicito la joven.

— ¿Qué… demonios… dijiste? —la ira no le permitía hablar bien.

Luffy seguía riendo con ganas.

— ¡Mi uniré a la marina! ¡Y venceré a los piratas como tú! —grito, lleno de valor por las palabras de Luffy.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estás diciendo Coby? —su nombre lo arrastro al hablar, las venas en su cara denotaban la peligrosa ira.

— ¡Claro que lo sé!, ¡yo… yo haré todo cuanto quiera! ¡Mi uniré a la marina para capturarte! —Coby podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero encontró imposible detenerse.

— ¡Tu mocoso idiota! —ladro con furia la mujer, alzando su mazo para matar a aquel impertinente mocoso.

Coby grito, sabiendo que moriría pero no se arrepentía, o al menos eso susurraba en su mente como un mantra. Si moría seria porque estaba haciendo lo que quería, persiguiendo su sueño.

— ¡Muy bien dicho! —le felicito Luffy, dándole un guiño de aprobación y poniéndolo tras ella rápidamente.

En un poderoso ataque, el mazo de Alvida se estrelló contra la cabeza de Luffy, Coby miraba con horror la escena. Luffy sin duda estaba m…

— Jejeje —salió una risita de Luffy—, eso no servirá… ¡ya que soy de goma!

— ¡¿Qué?!

Aparto el mazo con un movimiento de su mano, la cual estiro hasta límites insospechados, varios metros, muchos metros mientras decir " _Gomu Gomu no… Pistol!_

El brazo en de Luffy regreso a toda velocidad, pasando junto a su duela y dando de lleno en el estómago de Alvida, quien soltó el mazo por el impacto y volando por los aires ante la mirada atónita de la tripulación y de Coby.

— Oigan —llamo a la tripulación en el barco rosa de la mujer mayor. Los hombres se pusieron nerviosos—, denle un bote a Coby, porque él se unirá a la marina. —su mirada era seria, y los piratas, ni lentos ni perezosos, accedieron de inmediato a la petición de Luffy con un "¡Si señora!".

Coby le sonrió a Luffy, impresionado y agradecido. Sin duda entraría en la Marina, de eso se aseguraría, aunque muriese en el intento.

Sin embargo el gusto no duro mucho, pues pronto un barco de la Marina apareció, casi de la nada, y empezaba a disparar las bolas de cañón, una tras otra, haciendo estremecer al mar y al barco.

— ¡Huyamos! —grito Luffy, tomando de nuevo la mano de Coby y saltando al pequeño bote que los piratas habían alistado.

Por alguna clase de milagro habían escapado y ahora surcaban los tranquilos mares, Luffy riendo de la experiencia y Coby aun incrédulo de todo lo acontecido.

Cuando estuvo seguro de no estar soñando, luego de pellizcarse fuertemente, se relajó. También rio un poco junto a Luffy. Coby estaba contento de haber logrado al fin ser libre.

Las horas pasaron y Coby, cansado del silencio, saco un tema de conversación.

— Oye Luffy-san, si quieres el One Piece, eso significa que quieres ir al Grand Line, ¿verdad? —Luffy asintió—, a ese lugar le llaman "el cementerio de los piratas".

— Sip, por eso necesito nakama fuertes. Por ejemplo, ese caza recompensas, ¿qué tipo de persona es?

— ¿Te refieres a Roronoa Zoro? Escuche que fue capturado por los Marines.

Luffy puso cara de desilusión— ah, entonces es débil, ¿eh?

— ¡Para nada! —se apresuró a aclarar el pelirrosado—, ¡es un tipo muy peligroso! —Coby o entendía como Luffy-san podía estar interesada en algo así… hasta que algo horrible se le ocurrió— ¿para qué quieres saber eso?

— Si resulta ser un buen tipo pienso hacerlo mi primer nakama.

Coby miro entre asustado, asombrado y exasperado a la muchacha. Y por más que trataba de hacerla cambiar de opinión no lo lograba. Ni siquiera parecía querer escucharlo.

Coby entonces solo deseaba no meterse en más problemas.

…

En otro lugar, más precisamente en el Grand Line, un hombre joven de largo cabello negro y pecas en su rostro miraba en periódico la fecha. Usaba un sombrero naranja con unas caras sonriente y triste de color azules decorándolo, un short negro y botas del mismo color. Su cuerpo era musculado pero no exagerado, y en su espalda llevaba el tatuaje de una cara azul con un gran bigote en blanco rodeado por los huesos de la calavera.

— Cielos, hoy es 5 de Mayo, Lu-chan cumple años hoy… me pregunto si ya habrá zarpado, seguro que Makino no logra hacer que se eche para atrás —murmuraba, con la boca llena de comida. El joven estaba en un bar, atiborrándose de comida por montones. Una sonrisa de orgullo atravesó su faz— ojala nos veamos pronto… Lu-chan —comento a nadie en especial, preguntándose cuanto tiempo le tomaría a la chica llegar al Grand Line, esperaba que fuera más fuerte que hace 3 años. Oh, y por supuesto, esperaba tuviese nakama dignos de ella.

Su querida hermana menor.

* * *

 **Fin del primer (tercer? Segundo?) capi!**

 **Bueno, sobre la actitud de Luffy cuando vio a Alvida, tengo algo que comentar. Ya que Luffy es chica no se sorprendan si actúa diferente del cannon, en parte es el chiste del fic. Por otro lado las mujeres se analizan unas a otras, y Luffy entendió el sarcasmo o la burla de Alvida, y se la regreso. Es como el primer golpe, Alvida ataco y Luffy se la devolvió en un "turn down for what". Eh, no sé si me explico, las mujeres somos un poco más maduras que los hombres, claro que Luffy tendrá aun su personalidad alegre y despreocupada, y hasta irresponsable, pero en una pelea de mujeres la cosa es muuuuy seria. Espero que quedase bien. Luego iremos descubriendo más de esta personalidad de fem Luffy.**

 **En fin, aunque el capítulo me parece sale muy igual al primer capi del anime, eso se debe a que comencé a escribir este primero lol. Aunque cambie varias cosas.**

 **¡Coby es un amor! De verdad espero se convierta en almirante.**

 **También quiero señalar que en este anime se tratara algo de machismo, ya ven, en una era de hombres piratas, las mujeres piratas o marines no destacan mucho, los personajes femeninos fuertes se han de poder contar con los dedos. Esto lo basare en el dilema de Kuina, quien sabía que algún día los hombres serían más fuertes que ella, quien era mujer. Luffy-chan estará aquí para demostrar que no es verdad.**

 **Además, en futuras sagas (si llegamos), correrá sangre, por lo que quizá el fic se vuelva un poco gore, así que estén al tanto de ello.**

 **Bueno, el siguiente capi ya es de Zoro, sigo planeando acabar el fic cuando lleguen al Grand line, antes de la saga de Whiskey Peak. Luego el fic volverá a comenzar a partir de esa Saga.**

 **También eh pensado en qué otros personajes tendrán otro género, pero sin duda los Mugiwara no son parte de ese grupo.**

 **Estoy a menos de 100 capis de ir al día con el anime! Y aun me falta el manga, aunque ya tengo mis propias teorías!**

 **Bueno, sin más que agregar… pasemos a contestar los comentarios:**

 **++rosarioguti49** **:** _ **Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia, espero te siga gustando. Lo sé, Luffy es muy sexy y el mundo lo sabe, es tan linda! Sin duda tendrá galanes tras sus huesitos! Bueno, los emparejamientos son lo de menos, o quien sabe, todos tenemos nuestros propios gustos, aunque lo principal será demostrarle al mundo lo fuerte que es Luffy siendo una mujer, y otros temas más. Además Nami será mujer, a menos que el público quiera yuri no habrá LuNa X9 En cuanto a Robin y Zoro, ¿me creerás que es mi NOTP?, en verdad no me gusta, pero quien sabe que rumbos tome el fic. Una vez se empieza los personajes toman vida y hacen su voluntad. De-descuida, no la abandonare Estaré en este fandom por muchos años más! Y siempre estoy deseando escribir! Muchas gracias por el review! Ciao**_

 **++ :** _ **Te contestare ambos reviews aquí. Primero que nada, gracias por los comentarios, me pone muy feliz! Me alegra que lo consideres perfecto, aún queda mucho por delante y espero hacerlo bien. Ojala te siga gustando a futuro. Ciao!**_

 **++Moria-trillet:** _ **Gracias por el review. El plan original era ese, tener la apariencia de Luffyko tan cual. Luego explicare porque se dejó crecer el cabello y por qué le pidió a Makino que lo cortara. Ciao!**_

 _ **las otras personas cuyo nombre no salio cuando contestaba los reviews (aunque no sé por qué) son Guest y MightYenaIwa. Gracias a ambos (as?) y lamento no saliera bien. saludos.**_

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, muchas gracias por su apoyo! Por lo comentarios, follows y favs! Gracias de verdad, espero este capítulo les guste igual!**

 **Como dije fue largo, casi 16 hojas de Word! Me pregunto si el resto seguirá así o más largo!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
